The Misfortune of Mystere
by Hyu-san
Summary: Layton x Luke // A retelling of the Curious Village. While dealing with the inheritance dispute and mysteries surrounding, Layton discovers the peculiar atmosphere of the town brings out something he's kept buried within all along.
1. Stirring Arrival

_**Author's Note**_: **Spoilers** for Professor Layton and the Curious Village ahead! I've only finished the first two games so everything written within this fic about the characters, their history, and relationship, is purely speculation/my take on things. It's not going to be totally accurate, just a little retelling. Also, lol, the opening sounds dirty and I totally did not intend for that. XD Oh well, it shall eventually be Layton/Luke. Enjoy!

* * *

S t i r r i n g - A r r i v a l

.

.

.

_"--and this bedroom, my boy, shall be yours."_

_Our hands were merged together as two, not one, half inadvertently guarding and the other imperatively passive all in one gesture. An onslaught of confusion began to set in. Not only for I, but for us both. Emotions were high and yet, on the outside, everything was at a standstill. This was the right thing to do. Wasn't it?_

_I walked you to the center, more frightened than I had been during any of my firsts. Sat you at the mattress, where you stayed, languid and unmoving. I stood as well, silent and uncertain. This role was new to me; an adoptive parent to an orphaned child? Not quite. Nevertheless I hadn't an inkling of what to do with you, or if there were even any such thing to be done. The days that followed were very much alike._

_One morning, on my way to fetch the daily newspost, you emerged after a time long enough to be nearly forgotten. With the same blue cap you wear to this day, and eyes the size of the Moon herself and same celestial pull, it seemed as if a cold chill rushed up my spine to cause every hair to stand on end as your soul's mirrors set on mine. You stood still and tiny. I stood tall and flustered._

_And I must admit, I was taken with fear. _

_Funny, don't you think? _

.

.

.

The path from London was long and wearing. Small black wheels made their way along a road that grew more winding and narrow the further into the countryside they rolled. The vehicle they towed was apple red and unlike any other, for it had been customized by the owner--solely for the fact that he wished to wear his beloved _top hat _at all times, even while driving a car.

Luke guffawed a good few times before settling down to wipe his laugh-induced tears. There was a moment more of giggles before he fully composed himself.

"P-professor... were you really _afraid_ of little ol' me??" Layton smiled without showing a single sign of embarrassment.

"Well now, 'afraid' may be too strong a word, my lad. But yes, I was rather apprehensive. I'd never had a problem with children before then. However, bringing one into my home was an entirely new experience." Layton paused briefly while he adjusted his brown top hat, then went on without shame. "Every time you emerged from you room I panicked and began to ask so many questions. 'What's the matter?', 'Are you hungry?', 'Are you thirsty?'"

Luke fell into another giggling fit.

"'Do you need the restroom? A bath? A new pair of shoes?'. Good heavens was I a mess. Have you forgotten about those times?" Layton briefly shifted his gaze to the chuckling lad, before returning it to the yellow tinted road.

Luke calmed himself, chest heaving up and down, eyes shifting from Layton to nothing in particular and back again. There were some amusing memories he accounted for in the back of his brain, but all of these were absolutely new.

"I don't remember any of that!" Smile wide, Luke stifled his laughter. "For a grown man, you certainly can be muddle-headed sometimes." Layton's mysterious smile slowly vanished at the playful insult, but he had never been a man without a comeback. Smiling once again, he said:

"Ah, all of this reminds me how cute you were as a lad." A moment passed to let the compliment sink in. Once Luke's attention was caught, his mouth small and admiring eyes open wide, Layton continued with a smirk.

"You know, Luke, you have the same face now as you did then." At first, the young apprentice smiled, but a few moments went by, and out of the corner of his eyes he could see that Luke had finally caught on.

"Hold on a minute--what is _that_ supposed to mean!?" Layton chuckled as Luke folded his arms across his chest and glared holes into the older man.

"Oh nothing my boy, simply that y----"

The words were cut short by something that happened in an instance: A gasp, a shriek, and a bump so severe it could have jarred them greatly had they not been strapped in. The collision caused the man to swerve, brakes screeching as the automobile ran off the road and into the grass. Thankfully, they thought, it ended there. Both sat breathing for a moment, before Layton checked to see if Luke was harmed. The boy insisted he was fine.

"Wh-wh-what happened??" Luke glanced up, then around them both. Layton pondered for a moment all the things it could have been--a stone or branch in the road, an animal, or perhaps even a flat tire. He immediately discounted the last option, having heard no such sound that a bursting tire makes, and he could only hope that it was not an animal for Luke's sake. Just in case, he decided to go investigate on his own.

"It was likely a piece of debris in the road. Stay in the car, I'll go have a look." As Layton unfastened his harness and stepped from the car he heard Luke cry "But--!", then cautiously moved back up towards the road. He followed the tracks his tires had made, praying his beloved automobile was unharmed by this hiccup, and finally, found a dark clump several feet down the road. As feared, it was indeed an animal that had obstructed their path. He rushed to the animal's side, then stepped back once he realized it could not possibly be living any longer. A single, brief glance of mangled flesh, fur, and blood was enough for the man to turn his head away. What an unfortunate fate for anyone, even an animal, to meet. It was a terrible sight to see as well; so awful in fact, an ill feeling rushed from the man's stomach up into his esophagus. One hand was placed promptly over his mouth. Luke must have sensed something, seeing as he fearlessly hopped out of the vehicle to check and see what it was that had his guardian so distraught.

"No, Luke!" Layton demanded with an outstretched hand. "S-stay there." Luke did stop; however, it was only for a moment. When the boy brushed passed the older man, he quickly snatched him by the arm, once again insisting he stay back.

"Don't look. I-I... hit an animal... a dog." Layton' face was pale and eyes hard but despared. One would expect a child to mirror such an expression after hearing those words, but Luke's face remained calm. Without a word, he gazed up. He didn't even attempt to pull away. Layton felt piercing tension from those still, inscrutable eyes, and knew there was no use in holding him back. With ample reluctance, Layton released his younger apprentice--who continued to stare into what very well could have been the pit of his soul, then finally turned a moment later, and calmly made his way to the animal's corpse. With a breath, the professor followed behind. Luke hardly flinched when the dead creature came into view, crushed and disfigured several feet behind the Laytonmobile. He kneeled down before it. Layton met him at his side. The smell was nearly as atrosious as the sight, but the man remained calm--that is until he saw a small hand reaching out to touch the dog.

"Luke!" With one swift strike, Layton slapped the hand away, drawing the attention of the young boy onto him. "Good heavens boy, what are you doing!? Don't touch it!" Luke met the man's protectivity with anger.

"Professor!" Layton reflected the child's glare for a moment, but once again, he withdrew in defeat. In situations such as this, the man was not sure how to be assertive. Approaching with a collected head was much more complicated than it sounded.

Standing to his feet, Layton crossed his arms and looked away--although, he looked back as soon as Luke returned his attention to the dog. A bit ill-heartedly, he watched from the corner of his eye as the boy placed his hand on the dog's broken ribcage, then stroked the muddy fur. His eyes soon fell full on the boy. Usually so open with emotions, now cold and unreadable. He couldn't grasp what words to say, so he simply apologized.

"I'm sorry, Luke." A pause, then Luke lifted his gaze to him.

"It's all right Professor. He was already dead." Despite the sadness in his voice, Luke offered a feeble smile, stood up on his feet, and wiped his hand on his shorts; the mixture of mud and who-knew-what other substance staining both the cloth as well as his fingers. Dreadful.

"Good observation my boy! Now let's get going!" Layton turned on his heel and headed back towards the car, his strut slowing the closer he got.

"Professor..." It was inevitable. Layton glanced back, examined those enormous dark eyes, and uncovered the silent understanding of what needed to be done next. For the boy's sake, if no one else.

"Where shall we bury the ol' chap?"

.

.

.

Hershel Layton was a tall and polite man, the impressive height further extended by the length of his top hat; a ridiculous piece that probably made him seem more aged than he actually was. Actually, perhaps he _was_ just that aged. Nevertheless, he was and always had been a dashing gentleman, inside and out. His apprentice on the other hand was anything but; mischievous, cheeky, and with terrible manners to boot--particularly when it came to social etiquette. A true gentlemen could keep his calm and deal with any given situation without losing his head, but Luke was known for flaring that temper of his and resorting to the hastiest of decisions.

Despite all of that, Hershel, as proper as any gentleman could be, found that he could not help but love that little boy, irrationality and all.

It was perhaps that very "love" that drove him to do sensational things from time to time. Such as holding a burial for some strange dog he'd hit in the road. The decision was a simple and guilt-filled one. He had inexcusably averted his eyes from the road, even _if_ it had only been for a second. As they stood in silence over the shrewdly constructed memorial, hats over their hearts, the dog now nothing but a mound in the dirt, Layton did however begin to wonder. If it had indeed already been dead, how on earth did it appear in the road so suddenly? There was a logical solution to everything, so this surely was not an exception. There had to be an answer he could not see. But for now, Layton and his apprentice both needed to focus on the task they had at hand, in the mysterious little town of St. Mystere.

They both could only hope this incident was not a premonition for events to come.

A short trip down the road and they finally reached their destination. As they entered the town, Layton could sense there was something very different about this place. The circumstances, the peculiar tower, the air itself. It seemed wherever they turned and with whomever they spoke lied problems and puzzles that needed a sharp mind to solve. For this, Layton was exuberant. Luke happily tailed along as well. Fortunately for those who requested their presence, the professor decided that most of the villagers would have to wait. They had important business to attend to at the Reinhold Manor.

_The path to St. Mystere was a rocky one, to say the least._

_Upon our arrival into town, we were bombarded by curious townsfolk wondering what on earth we were doing in their village. Who were we? From where had we arrived? When they learned of our area of expertise, they were prompt to test our wits. I greeted those I could politely and promised to accept their challenges at a more convenient time. _

_Soon we made our way to the home of Lady Dahlia, where we learned of the perplexing case at hand._ _Since her husband's death there has been a heated inheritance dispute between the Reinholds, one that can only be resolved with the help of something called the "Golden Apple". According to Lady Dahlia, her husband left no clues as to the objects whereabouts. That is where Luke and I come into the picture. However, rather than aiding in the search for this "Golden Apple", we have instead found ourselves being sent on a chase to find and capture Lady Dahlia's "baby", which is not a baby at all but a fluffy white cat named Claudia! Although I am more interested in the deafening sound that caused Claudia to scare in the first place, I feel as though we have no choice but to respect Dahlia's wishes and return her animal to her as soon as possible. After the incident on the way to Mystere, something tells me I should not trust myself with any animals at this point. I'll leave this one to Luke._

"Write and walk, Professor. Write and walk!" Luke scolded gently from afar.

Layton lifted his head from his journal, confusion setting in on his face. The boyish giggle that followed coaxed a smile out of the man. Luke continued to walk. Once the entry was complete, he slid the journal into his coat pocket and attempted to catch up with his young apprentice. That feline couldn't hide for long with two "detectives" on the prowl.

Little did they know, cat-catching and puzzle-solving was soon to be the least of their worries.


	2. Murder

_**Author's Note**_: This chapter mostly focuses on the plotline of the story and the playful relationship between Layton and Luke. I love it when things develop slowly, so I wanted to try and express their friendship before getting to the good stuff, lol. But anyways, thank you for the reviews and please continue to let me know what you think!

* * *

M u r d e r

.

.

.

St. Mystere was a remote maze of a town, streets going in every which way and possessed more dead ends than a poofy-maned rock star. The colors were dull and aged, brown and cream being the dominant shades. It seemed the entire village was enclosed by the walls of worn buildings, and even if there was a crack or crevice to escape from, the moat that encircled the town kept all secured inside. Strange why such a place, far off in the countryside, would need to be barred off this way. More curious yet was the looming, zigzagged tower in the distance.

To think a prissy feline would be the reason the two found themselves running around this interesting town for the good part of the day. The cat had taken them on a tour of the entire stretch of the village, and when they finally had her cornered, she turned around and nearly took Luke's eye out!

"It's alright, Professor... i-it's just a little scratch is all," Luke claimed with a sniffle as the scholar kneeled down before him. "Something must have spooked her again..." Layton didn't believe it for a moment. That feline was as feisty as lady Dahlia herself, it seemed.

"I'm... sure that was the case," Layton fibbed. He gently pressed his thumb and forefinger against the boy's chin to turn his head sideways. Luke complied without complaint. The scratches were turning red but could easily be treated.

"Now, don't go touching your face with those filthy fingers. Once we get to the car I'll tend your wound. I've got some rubbing alcohol and such in the first aid kit."

"But--Claudia..."

"Retrieving that cantankerous feline can wait. I don't want you getting an infection." Luke frowned and unwillingly accepted Layton's command. However, as they neared the entrance it occurred to them that, for whatever reason, the bridge had been drawn. The explanation for this became clear once they questioned Franco, the one who manned the drawbridge.

"A thief, you say?" Layton rubbed his chin quizzically.

"That's right! I'm downright FURIOUS. What kind of jerk steals a crank, of all things!? Obviously someone who just wants to mess with my head!" The man was so furious he didn't regard Layton any further. The top-hatted man turned back to Luke.

"Well then, it seems we're stuck here until that crank pops up." Layton concluded. Luke became distraught.

"Oh no! The lunch I packed for us was in there!" Layton chuckled at the boy's trivial concern.

"It's no matter my boy. I'm certain the town offers everyday accommodations such as food and lodging, so we certainly won't starve!" Luke crossed his arms and pouted. Be that as it may, he had put his all into those sandwiches and was looking forward to eating them that day! There was little time to sulk however, seeing as Layton was already getting off the topic.

"Speaking of lodging, we really ought to secure a room at the inn for the night. Let's head over and take care of that before we resume our search for Claudia, shall we?" Luke nodded. The two of them headed towards the inn, which was not too far from the place they were standing. The owner of the inn, a stout and cheerful woman by the name of Beatrice, was prompt to greet the man and his young partner. After securing a couple of rooms, the two returned to their chase. Once they met a woman who claimed to have psychic powers, they finally gripped a promising hint: _Cats are intelligent creatures. Like people, it's best to persuade them rather than use force._

"Of course!" Luke proclaimed, thumping his fist into his palm. The elderly woman smirked mysteriously.

"Lucky for you lads, I have just the thing to entice the kitty cat to you. But if you want it, you'll have to solve this puzzle for me." Layton solved the puzzle with ease, and in turn, they received the skeleton of a small fish, portions of meat still clinging to the bones. The rest was, as they say, history.

Luke held the now-tame feline, the sheer amount of snow-colored fluff almost overwhelming in his arms.

"Professor? Do you think we can get a cat when we get back to London?" Layton looked straight ahead as they walked, even after hearing the innocent request.

"I'm... not so sure about that, Luke." Layton declined, considering the well-being of his furniture and rugs among other things.

"Then..." Luke pondered, chin atop Claudia's cottony head. "How about a dog?" Luke's enthusiasm hindered the professor briefly, but nevertheless the sound of any animal in his house was less than tempting.

"Wouldn't you prefer something a bit... smaller, my boy?" Layton attempted to compromise as they entered the Reinhold manor, rather than outright crushing Luke's dreams. "For instance, a turtle?"

"A TURTLE? Of all things!? That's just about the most boring pet you c--" Luke was interrupted when Matthew rushed up in a panic.

"S-sirs! Something awful has happened!!"

"What seems to be the matter, Matthew?"

"There's been a murder right here in the manor! It... it was Simon... Sir Baron's nephew..." Layton and Luke both gasped. A murder? When--how had such a dreadful thing occurred in the short time they were gone? Matthew explained what he knew thus far and escorted them back to the parlor, where they were immediately greeted by a disgruntled man who introduced himself as Inspector Chelmey. He explained how one Simon Reinhold had been found dead earlier that day, and that everyone who had visited the manor, _including _Layton and Luke, were suspects. They were told that no one was leaving until they all had been questioned.

Patiently, they waited. One at a time, Chelmey called each relative and servant into a room, where they stayed for random lengths of time. To Luke's surprise, he even called in Lady Dahlia.

"Professor, I don't like that Chelmey fellow one bit," Luke started in a low voice, tugging on end of Layton's sleeve. "He sounds so brash! I can hear him yelling at each person he brings in there! Plus, he reeks of smoke! Blergh!"

"Now, now, Luke."

In time, Layton was called into the room as well. It seemed the inspector was saving him for last. As he entered the room he noted that it must have been the baron's study. Chelmey seemed to have made himself at home. The curtains were drawn shut and there was a half-full ashtray on the beautifully constructed oak desk that sat in the center of the room. The detective had his hands behind his back and his back towards the other man. An overtly dramatic pose, Layton thought.

"Have a seat, Mr. _Layton_."

Layton wondered briefly how the detective had acquired his name without a proper introduction, but supposed Matthew or one of the others had mentioned him and Luke before they arrived.

"So where exactly were you at 12:45 today?"

"Well, my assistant and I arrived in the village around 11 O'clock this morning. Within an hour we arrived here at the Reinhold manor, on business to locate the Golden Apple, but Lady Dahlia and I were only able to speak briefly about the matter. A loud noise frightened her cat and we were forced to chase after it. I presume we left around 12:15. We spent the next 3 hours chasing the feline around town, before finally arriving back at the manor. I do believe we were close to the inn at the time you mentioned."

"That's a likely story." Inspector Chelmey turned around, eyes granite and fixed on the man sitting in front of the desk.

"I... beg your pardon, sir? If you doubt my story, you can ask Lady Dahlia herself--"

"Nevermind. Tell me exactly what you did today. I want to know every detail and every location you visited. Witnesses names if you have any."

Layton told the inspector all that he could recall, or all that he was _willing _to recall. The questioning was more brief than he had expected, and soon enough everyone was out in the parlor again. All the suspects, and everyone _was_ a suspect, seemed to be frazzled over the events of that day. Especially Lady Dahlia. Once Chelmey announced that it was fine for people to come and go, she headed back to her room.

"Professor!" Luke met Layton soon after he emerged. "The inspector didn't knock you around, did he!?"

"My--" Layton gave him a befuddled look. "...boy. I do believe you've been watching too much television." After assuring his apprentice that he was perfectly fine, he decided to speak with Lady Dahlia one more time before heading out. Once the permission was received, they entered Dahlia's room and found her to be visibly upset for being considered a suspect in such a heinous crime. Although she didn't seem too keen on talking, she did mention that one of her servants--Ramon---had vanished shortly after the murder. She then requested that they locate and bring him back to the manor immediately. Honestly. Luke and Layton both began to wonder if they would ever get around to the case of the Golden Apple. When the lady left the room, Layton began out the door as well.

"Professor, look at this." Luke was pointing towards a picture frame. Layton turned around, gave it a once over, and realized the photo was of the baron and his wife. They seemed to be beaming with joy, and rightfully so. In their arms they held a beautiful baby girl. Likely the same, teen aged girl that was portraited downstairs next to the painting of the baron.

"This must be the baron and his wife."

"I... I can't believe Dahlia is a mother. She's not at all how I'd imagine one. Plus look here! She looks so happy! I haven't seen her smile even once since we got here!" Luke placed his hands on his hips. Layton seemed to be contemplating Luke's logic. He gazed at the photo again.

"Now that you mention it, Lady Dahlia hasn't seemed to have aged at all since this photo was taken. If only I knew her secret."

"Professor." Luke's tone was scolding.

"What? I'm getting up there in the years and you know it."

"Sure, but you don't look a day over thirty" Layton smiled at the compliment. "seven." And then the smiled vanished.

"...Quite," Layton responded, raising a brow at the boy's devious smile. "But back to the photograph. Perhaps we could question Lady Dahlia? I'm sure she could tell us all about it _and_ the little baby as well."

So question they did. After they found Dahlia out in the parlor and asked her about it, they were left with more questions than answers when she claimed that she never had any children. Pure curiosity driving them, they then questioned Matthew, and to their surprise they discovered that the woman in the photograph, as identical to Dahlia as she was, was not Dahlia at all, but the baron's former wife Violet. Apparently, they had a daughter together named Flora. Then, one day, after Violet's passing, the baron showed up with Dahlia on his arm. It was all truly baffling.

"MATTHEW!" Dahlia shrieked from the other room. "Come here this INSTANT!" Matthew cowered and began to dismiss himself.

"O-oh, there was one other thing, sir..." Matthew reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked to be a small cog. "This was in the room where Simon's body was found... I don't suppose it could be a clue?"

"Hmm. Interesting. We'll hold onto this and let you know if we come up with anything." With that, Matthew scurried off to tend to the lady.

As they left the manor, Layton jotted down what they had uncovered thus far, including the curiosities in the inspector's story.

"So what are we going to do now, Professor?"

"Well, it seems we need to put off the search for the Golden Apple a bit longer while we search for Dahlia's missing servant. Let's ask around town and see if anyone has spotted him."

Dusk arrived shortly. Layton and Luke asked around about Ramon, but it seemed no one had seen him since earlier that morning. As they neared the center of town for the second time that day, the professor heard a listless voice from behind.

"Searching for people sure is exhausting, Professor..."

"Shall we stop and rest, my boy?" Layton sympathized, wondering if all this running around was finally wearing on the boy.

"N-no. I'm fine! Although... my tummy has been grumbling for the past hour or so."

"Ah, yes. I'd been so absorbed in the task at hand I'd entirely forgotten about food! I could have sworn I saw a restaurant of sorts back that way. Let's head there."

.

.

.

"It's not fair Professor... I thought we were supposed to be looking for the Golden Apple, but so far all we've been doing is running around for Lady Dahlia all day!" Luke blurted out after washing up and climbing into a chair opposite the archeologist. Layton smiled when Luke picked up the menu. It was so tall, or perhaps Luke so short, it hid his face entirely.

"True. But we must be patient. I actually have the sneaking suspision that this is all somehow connected to the case of the Golden Apple." Layton let his eyes fall shut as he sipped a cup of hot tea. It was simply divine.

"If you say so, Professor. Hmm... so, do you think that Ramon," Luke stopped and looked up when Crouton, the restaurant proprietor approached their table. "Oh, I'll have your corn chowder dish, the chip sandwich--may I have an extra side of chips with that as well? And whatever beverage you have that's really sweet! The chocolate fudge cake looks delicious as well. I'll have that after the main course." Crouton smiled and wrote the order down as quickly as possible. "What about you, Professor?"

Layton gave the boy a subtle look of disapproval before answering.

"I'll just have a salad and the vegetable soup. That's not made with meat stock, is it?"

"No sir."

"Splendid. That's all then, thank you." Once Crouton collected the menus and headed into the back, Layton eyed his apprentice once more.

"Your eating habits are atrocious, Luke. You didn't order a single vegetable."

"That's not true!" Luke retorted, nose high in the air. "There's corn in the chowder after all, isn't there? And what would you call a potato?"

"I'd call it a starch."

Luke's lips stiffened and his eyes squinted with anger.

"Don't lecture me like a child." The professor could only smile at that demand. If only the boy knew how often he actually _forgot_ he was merely a child. As it was, he was clearly capable of carrying on a conversation about mature manners. Such as murder.

"Anyway, as I was saying! Do you think that Ramon could possibly be the murderer? After all, he's the only one who isn't accounted for..."

"It is one possibility, but we must'nt jump to conclusions without any evidence. Our number one priority is to locate Ramon. I'm sure he can answer our questions once we do.

The pair continued to talk even after their meals were served. The topics ranged from light banter to serious thoughts on what was to come. After a second cup of tea and witnessing Luke consume a nauseating amount of unhealthy food, Layton suggested they return to their search. Even though night had fallen.

The restaurant owner cleverly made a puzzle out of their check, which Luke solved with a little help from his guardian. On their way out, Crouton offered some advice.

"So you two heading out? Hey, be careful walking around with your son at night. They... say there's a kidnapper on the loose..."

"Oh, he's not my..." Layton paused, something clicking in his mind. "I beg your pardon? A kidnapper, you say?"

"Yeah... a lot of rumors have been going around about it lately. I don't really know much myself though. Just be careful, okay?"

When they finally left the restaraunt, Layton seemed to be deep in thought. Luke was concerned.

"A kidnapper, huh? Do you... do you think it's true? Could that be why Ramon went... went..." Luke started to yawn with awful timing. "Oh, I'm sorry! I still feel really tired for some reason..."

"It's a wonder why after all that junk food you ate."

"H-hey! I'm fine! Let's go find Ramon and that scary kidnapper!"

"My boy, I appreciate your enthusiasm. But it may be for the best if we retire to the inn for the--"

"Professor! Look over there!" Layton followed the finger that Luke threw out in front of him and spotted what looked to be an elderly man with a large sack on his back. "T-t-that man has a body in that sack!"

"Isn't that... _Ramon_?"

The old man jumped when he realized eyes were on him. Quickly, he dashed away.

"Quick, Luke! After that man!"

They gave chase down the dark streets, dimly lit by streetlamps and confused by several forks and pathways. Unfortunately, they lost him fast. It was simply too dark, and there were too many twists and turns. Within moments they heard that same deafening sound that startled Claudia earlier that day. Unsure of what to do next, they chose to backtrack to see if the man had dropped any type of clue. And indeed he had--another small cog, very similar to the one Matthew had given them earlier that day.

"Luke," Layton's voice was stern. "We must return to the manor and tell everyone about this at once. Something strange is afoot."

.

.

.

"Kidnapped!?" The entire parlor seemed to echo the word.

"Are you sure!?"

"Yes, Luke and I were on our way back to the inn after searching everywhere for Ramon. Then, suddenly, we witnessed an elderly man carrying a sack with Ramon's body in it. We're looking at a kidnapping, and even possibly another _murder_!"

Gasps and words were exchanged between Dahlia and the others. Sadness, confusion, and suspicion dwelled upon their faces.

"Are you crazy, Layton!?" Chelmey seemed to fume. "This is MY case. Who gave you the right to play detective!?"

"Mr. Chelmey, there's no time for this. We must all organize a search at once and find the man who--" Layton stopped when the heads of all turned towards something behind him. He too turned to see what, or in this case, _who_ had entered the room.

"Oh dear!" The purple-lipped man in red cried out. "What on earth is everyone doing here so late, ahoo hoo hoo?"

Everyone looked in shock. Luke frowned deeply and shouted: "What!? But you were... w-we saw you..."

Ramon stood there smiling, without so much as a scratch on him. But how? Layton and Luke both could have sworn the man they saw in that sack was none other than Ramon. He certainly hadn't look alive, either.

"Kidnapped, eh?" Chelmey glared daggers into the scholar, who happened to be scratching his chin in bewilderment.

"You were gone so long we thought you'd been kidnapped!" Dahlia shouted, waking the sleeping cat in her arms.

"Kidnapped? Heavens! What ever are you talking about, madam? I haven't left the premises at all today! Ahoo hoo."

Gaping mouths and unsure glances were exchanged before Chelmey decided to step in.

"See, this is why I told you to stay out of MY case. Don't you have some kind of...treasure, or something, you're supposed to be looking for? Quit acting like you're detectives. You aren't even close."

"Ah, yes. My apologies everyone. It seems we were indeed mistaken."

"Professooor. I know what I saw!" Luke said in a small voice, after catching the man's attention.

"Luke, we've had a very long day. Let's get some sleep and start fresh in the morning."

The pair left, albeit a bit ashamed and highly confused, and headed back to the inn. Something very strange was afoot indeed. That was more certain now than ever.


	3. Investigation

_**Author's Note**_: It's been a while since the last update, but perhaps this somewhat longer chapter will make up for that. If not, then hopefully the next one will be hahaha. XD By the way, pardon my super cheezy writing. I hope I'm not portraying Layton in an entirely silly way. Thank you all so much for the reviews! Let me know what you think of this chapter, too~

* * *

I n v e s t i g a t i o n

.

.

.

The early morning sunlight was delightful company for the famous archeologist and his youthful apprentice come breakfast time. Layton sipped his tea silently, while Luke, unsurprisingly, was still bent out of shape about what happened the night before. Once the young one was done complaining, the man smiled and set out the plan for the day.

"Yes, yes. I will admit it was something strange we witnessed last night, but for the time being, we must let Inspector Chelmey worry about such things." Layton paused to take another sip from his lightly flavored tea. "After all, we have our own case to worry about. I believe it's best if we got on with the investigation of the Golden Apple."

"So, we're heading out after breakfast then?"

"Yes. Are you going to drink your tea, my boy? It's getting cold."

"Mmm..." Luke eyed the untouched cup of herbal liquid. "You know I don't like tea, Professor. Are you going to eat your toast?"

"Mm." Layton eyed the tasteless bread smeared with fatty butter. "May I request a trade?"

Smiles were exchanged before the two swapped their tea and toast. After breakfast, they set out to comb the cumbersome streets of St. Mystere for any leads on the Golden Apple.

.

.

.

_As of late, it seems impossible not to be reminded._

_On our first venture, you were so little, too little in some ways, but yielded a personality far too big and beyond anything I could possibly handle on my own. With the talent and perception you exhibited at that tender age, it was hardly a shock when you insisted on accompanying me on one of my cases for the first time. What was shocking however, was the anxiety that manifested within me whenever you disappeared from my sight. Certainly you wandered back on your own each time, more often than not cradling a filthy stray in your arms, but it was a feeling I never could quite accustom myself to. Discipline was another aspect in which I failed to make progress. Not that it mattered; you were, after all, deaf. Or so it seemed when it came to correcting your bad behavior._

_I did my best to mentor you, but I knew I could never be the father figure you need. _

_Due to this, we settled on "the professor... and his apprentice"._

_The change between us afterwards was a pleasant, unpleasant surprise. _

.

.

.

"Searching for clues sure is exhausting, Professor..."

Luke was listless after the entire morning was spent inquiring the townsfolk. It may not have been so strenuous had they not insisted on riddling and testing their wits at every corner--Sometimes more than once. It was then that Luke decided some people needn't be spoken to twice.

Layton, on the other hand, felt more exhilarated than ever. With enough information collected it seemed he would soon be able to place the pieces together. On the other hand, the more they learned, the more confusing the entire case became. Rumors of townsfolk falling ill, an old man kidnapping people in the late hours of the night, deafening sounds, as well as warnings to stay away from the mysterious tower got Layton's brain turning. They knew the rumors had some truth behind them--after all, they had seen the old "kidnapper" with their own eyes. But finding the meaning behind it all was a perplexing task. It also left them very few clear leads. Interestingly, it was when the mention of the baron and his daughter came up in conversations that they finally started to get somewhere. Specifically, after solving a puzzle for one particular girl with a very nasty attitude.

"--The baron? Well, he was a pretty happy guy before his wife kicked the bucket."

The teenage girl, who seemed to have some disposition about rolling her eyes on a constant basis, placed a hand on her hip and added: "I used to always see them walkin' arm in arm, displaying their 'love' oh so publicly. It was pretty funny. But after she died he didn't seem the same. His daughter was all he had left."

"You mean Flora?" Layton inquired.

"Yeah, whatever! He like, started super-spoiling her and stuff. I guess he was trying to make up for her not having her mother or something."

"I see. Could you tell us what happened to Flora Reinhold?"

"Um, no clue. I haven't seen her in a long time. People say she disappeared after her dad died. That's all I know."

"Hmm... disappeared, you say?"

"Uh, yeah, gramps! I said that's all I know."

"........'Gramps'?"

Luke smiled at the comment. Layton was anything but amused.

"You heard me old man! Now scram, you're blocking my view of that angry guy over there. He's SO funny!" The girl giggled. Layton was at his wits end.

"Young lady! You need to learn some manners!"

"Come on, Professor, let's go." Luke tugged on his arm, pulling him away from the disrespectful girl. Just in the nick of time too--Layton had a lecture on the tip of his tongue that he was just dying to spew at her. It surely would have cost them some time.

With new information on hand, the two decided to return to the manor. Perhaps Matthew could tell them more about the baron, or even possibly tell them the whereabouts of his daughter.

Officer Chelmey appeared to be out, but nearly everyone else was gathered in the parlor. Layton was surprised. Upon talking with them, most seemed more concerned about riddles and their love lives than being suspects in the murder case. Matthew, on the other hand, was much more useful. Although he didn't know where Flora had gone, with a little coaxing, the man relinquished a wonderful tidbit of information: the baron kept a journal. He suggested it might hold the answer to many of their questions. After thanking the servant, they headed into the room and found the book he spoke of atop the baron's desk. The professor examined the cover of the journal, but was hesitant to read the contents and violate the owner's privacy. Even if the said individual had since passed.

"What's wrong, Professor? Do you want me to read it for you?" Luke extended his palm. Layton handed it to him reluctantly.

"There's something about this that doesn't feel right." When Luke's face read confusion, Layton elaborated. "Reading the baron's private journal, that is."

"Professor, he's dead." Luke replied as blunt as ever.

"Luke." The name was spoken in a scolding tone. "Be that as it may, how would _you _feel if someone read your diary?"

"I don't have a diary," Luke stated with little emotion in his tone.

"Well neither do I--not a private one, that is, but that is beside the point--" Layton struggled for a moment, then gave in, adding: "You need to work on your modesty, my boy." Luke folded his arms at that comment.

"And you need to work on your puzzle addiction, but did I ever say anything?" Luke retorted.

Layton pressed his fingers between his brows briefly, exasperated, then gestured towards the book and insisted he "Just read". Luke opened the book and did so. Inside, they found that the baron's mood changed dramatically after his wife's passing. They noted how he wrote about his daughter, and how she had taken it the hardest. But the passages that followed baffled Luke and Layton both.

_"The craftsmanship is absolutely stunning. It looks just like my Violet." _

_"Flora doesn't like the thing at all. I've seen her run away from it on multiple occasions. Recently she spends more and more time by Violet's grave." _

_"Flora will never take to it, so I've changed its memory. I was foolish to believe this plan would ever work. Violet... there can never be another you. You were my first, my last, and my only."_

"How terribly tragic," Layton commented with sincerity.

"I suppose," Luke commented with less sincerity. He asked the professor what he supposed it all meant, but the man urged him to read on. The baron wrote about falling ill and becoming bedridden, as well as how he felt like a failure as a father. The final entry read as follows:

_"My time is drawing near, so I've left everything in an old friend's care. Flora, I pray that you find happiness in this life. It is my most fervant hope that a worthy seeker of the Golden Apple finds a solution to the mystery hidden within this village of puzzles. Then, perhaps my dearest wish will be granted."_

While Layton appeared mildly heartbroken by the story, Luke was growing rapidly impatient.

"'Mystery'? 'Dearest wish'?? Well, this diary didn't help much at all, now did it?"

"Hmm. Perhaps we should ask around once more. It seems to me that we need to find the baron's 'old friend' or daughter in order to advance in this case."

"But professor--how are we supposed find someone we don't know anything about? We've already talked to the villagers... they're no help! And some of them are so rude to you! I don't like it at all!" The professor chuckled, appreciating the boy's little show of protection.

"Well, if you have any other suggestions I would love to hear them, my boy!" Layton smiled when the boy responded with silence, nodded in defeat, and headed out the door.

Looking for clues was a tedious, tiresome job, but it had to be done after all.

.

.

.

_"Professor! Professor!"_

_"What is it, Luke?" _

_"Mm... what are you doing?"_

_I hardly felt the tiny fingers that dug into my back. It's a wonder how they were impossible to ignore. A gray fog filled the air from a heavy shower earlier in the day. I was kneeled over a puddle in the mud, wielding a fallen branch from a nearby tree. I moved it as diligently as possible in a feeble attempt to retrieve something I had caught a glimpse of in the murky water. I explained my reasons to you without shame._

_"Well, my dear boy, I'm searching for clues."_

_"By poking 'round with a stick!?"_

_"Well... not exactly."_

_What you did next both appalled and impressed me. Tossing off your bag, you strut with confidence into the muddy puddle, shoes and all unfortunately, and clawed your way through the water until a soggy piece of paper was found._

_"M-my boy," I stuttered. "What have you got there?" I was jolted when you ran at me with the filthy thing._

_"See!? That's how you look for clues, Professor!"_

_Truth be told, the paper scrap turned out to be nothing more than a piece of garbage, but never will I forget the way those bottomless eyes peered up at me in that frozen moment. The nervous chuckle that was forced when mud and paper dripped between our fingers. And the genuine smile that appeared languidly on that perfect, little mouth._

_Even if I willed it, I could never forget._

_To think that was over one thousand days ago. One thousand days with you. I would never trade them in for anything in the world. _

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I can tell that book just took you somewhere far, far away"

Layton snapped to when he heard the elderly woman speak. The investigation had brought them to Mystere's marketplace, and while browsing for clues a particular book stood out to him. Odd perhaps, since the cover was plain and worn, and the pages inside were empty. Nothing more than a common journal.

"Ah... yes," Layton admitted to the vendor. "I was just recalling the days when I used to keep a record of the silly, romantic things that occurred in my every day life. It was a long time ago."

"'Used to'?" The woman sounded surprised. "Why ever did you stop? Most people continue to write about their 'silly, romantic' lives... often until the day they die. How else would their grandchildren, great-grandchildren, and greater-grandchildren still, be able to get a sense of who their ancestors were?"

Layton lowered his gaze and searched his heart for the answer to the woman's question. Unfortunately, it was an answer which he could not speak in detail.

"Well, I suppose there are those who wish to bring their secrets to their graves." The woman chuckled at that remark.

"How about this: I'll give you a deal on that book, but only for today. Half price. Take it or leave it." Layton appeared to be pondering the offer, even though he had no desire to keep a personal journal at that point in time. Even so, he couldn't help but feel that purchasing a frivolous object such as that might give him the nostalgic comfort he was beginning to seek.

It was then that Luke approached, a dirty newspaper in hand. Layton subconsciously placed the book into his coat before turning around.

"Professor! Look at this! I found this on the ground..."

"Yes... I see it's an old newspaper. Do throw it away, my boy."

"No! Look! Inspector Chelmey is on the cover!"

_"Chelmey hailed as brilliant detective and devoted husband. Chelmey celebrates each successful case with his favorite treat, his wife's sweet-potato-fritters. 'My wife has been my biggest support along the way' said Chelmey. 'From the moment I decided to fight crime for a living over 20 years ago, she's been by my side every step of the way. She even convinced me to quit smoking and take better care of myself. With her cheering me on, I hope to serve another 20 years on the force, or more.'"_

"In this article Inspector Chelmey claims his wife convinced him to quit smoking... and yet he reeks of tabaco and smoke! I just know he hasn't quit!"

"Hm, that is rather curious. But I suppose many people do fall off the bandwagon."

"I suppose so..."

Luke gripped the paper and examined it once more. Layton advised they return to their investigation. As they walked away, Layton quickly slipped back to give the book vendor the money he owed her. Instead, he paid full price.

"Thank you kindly, madam. Good day." With a nod and a wink, he turned around and slowly caught up with his apprentice.

Unfortunately, a second run of the town proved unsuccessful. There was no sign of Flora, and no one seemed to know of any close friends of the baron. Things were looking down, and they both knew a different course of action was in order.

"All this walking around..." Luke placed his hand on his chin, like he often saw the professor do. "And we still don't have any leads! I'm beginning to wonder if this 'Golden Apple' really exists!"

"I understand your frustration, my boy." Layton pondered briefly. "But stop and think for a moment. We've been virtually everywhere except one place--the very place everyone has warned us to stay away from."

"You mean... that huge tower over there?" Luke's brows furrowed a bit.

"Precisely! It seems if we intend on making progress on this investigation, we're going to have to pay a visit to that tower."

Luke hesitated, then nodded his agreement.

After a short exchange of words, they decided the tower appeared to be on the Northernmost side of town--passed the Clock tower and marketplace. They followed the path, keeping their eyes peeled for any clues along the way, and before long they discovered an alley that they had not yet ventured down. Unfortunately, they found nothing but a dead end where the entrance to the tower should have been.

"Hmm..." Luke examined the wall closely and felt alongside it, searching for a switch or perhaps a secret entrance. But it seemed to be a wall and nothing else.

"What do you propose we do now, Professor?"

Layton barely caught the question as he walked alongside the wall, examining it with his eyes only. It was something off in a shadow that caught his attention.

"Hmm...? Is... someone there?"

A small gasp was heard. A woman in a dull dress appeared, her hair wrapped in a scarf and glasses protecting her eyes. She appeared to be very young, and considerably timid as well. Layton had every intention to greet her calmly, but before he could Luke jumped in with a brash question.

"Hey! Who are you!?"

"Oh... I-I... I can't tell you," was the girl's response. A puzzled look appeared on Layton's face.

"Then, could you perhaps tell us how to access the tower?" The girl didn't respond.

"She's hiding something..." Luke whispered as he glared at the girl. Before Layton could react, she was scared off by something in the shadows.

"Professor!"

Luke eyed the man shortly before the two went after her. Unfortunately, the maze of roads made it impossible to see which way she went. They quickly lost track of her, but it was not a total loss. The mysterious lass had left them a clue. Layton asked Luke to pick the object up from the ground and give it a once over.

"It's... a ticket for a theme park." Luke studied the paper further, perhaps searching for a secret message. The professor instantly linked the ticket to the abandoned park they had passed by once or twice during their travels through town.

"Luke, I do believe this means we need to head to the park.

"But Professor, wasn't the park locked off by a gate?"

"Indeed it was. Let's check out the Town Hall first and see if we can't find someone to open it for us."

Shame that it wasn't so easy--although paying the Town Hall a visit _was_ one of many things they were required to do in order to gain access to the park. Even after solving a tricky puzzle and dealing with the rude behavior of the Town Hall proprietor, they were only informed that they were in the wrong place. Lucky for them, the caretaker of the park was still around, and was said to be the man in charge of managing the town's sewer system. It was then that the scholar and his apprentice found themselves climbing down a manhole, unfortunately, and into the dark and foul smelling sewer. When Luke hopped off the ladder, he assessed the area briefly, then turned around just in time to help the professor down as well. The man didn't need the extra support, but accepted it all the same, taking the hand that was extended to him as he too hopped off the ladder.

"Gosh, it sure is dark down here." Luke commented, his point further proven when he accidentally bumped into the older man. After apologizing, he began feeling against the wall, searching for the pathway. Thankfully, the two did not need to fair the maze of sewer on sight, or lack thereof, alone. Some clanking sounds could be heard in the distance, which they followed promptly until they located the one causing them. The man, who appeared to be fixing a broken pipe, was precisely who they were searching for. He told them that the area behind the gate used to be an amusement park, but after a while it seemed that no one cared about it anymore. When people stopped going, he decided to shut it off. When Layton explained their predicament, and helped him with a map problem he was having, the gentleman gave them a key and said they were welcome to check the park out if they really wanted to. After thanking him, the pair made their way out of the dreadful sewer and towards the park gate once more. Hopefully, they would find another lead there.

Once inside the abandoned amusement park, they found a sign with a tattered flier that featured a young, beautiful girl. She seemed familiar.

"Professor... I've seen that girl before. Wasn't there a big painting of her in the Reinhold manor?"

"You're absolutely right, my boy. I do believe we're looking at a picture of the baron's daughter, Flora Reinhold," Layton inferred. Luke crossed his arms and turned his head as he analyzed the picture.

"Why is there a picture of her here?"

"Hmm," Layton paused, then smiled when he recalled what Andrea had told them earlier in the day. He then put two and two together. "The baron must have created this park for the amusement of his daughter."

"Wow... talk about spoiling." Luke didn't look amused.

"It seems the man was an admirable father."

The pair made their way around the park that seemed to be worn and rusted with age. Weeds had overgrown the pathways, garbage was lying on the ground. None of the rides seemed to be in tact and several of the stands and buildings were simply in shambles. Luke commented on how sad it all seemed.

"Professor, I wonder if that ferris wheel over there still works?" Layton saw the most hopeful glint in Luke's eye as he said that. Even if the wheel was still in working condition, he knew there was no way they could ride it without someone to man the lever. Still, he chose not to crush the boy's dream and suggested that they check it out for themselves. When they did, Luke quickly ran up and examined the area.

"I sure wish we could ride it," Luke said eagerly. "Too bad we don't know how to work the thing!" Layton smiled at the comment, then asked him to search for any sign of a clue. When nothing turned up after a thorough inspection, he said that they might as well head back. It seemed there weren't any clues in that abandoned theme park after all. Disappointed, the pair did indeed head back, but not even a few steps in were they halted by a loud, peculiar sound. Turning around, they were both shocked and dumbfounded by what they saw. The ferris wheel rocked from side to side, until it loosened its bolts and broke free. What happened next was more shocking still--the giant wheel turned and, as outrageous as it seemed, began to chase them.

"Wh-wh-wh--"

"Luke! Run!" The boy heard the order and began to run as fast as his legs would take him. The professor ran as well, though not at the same speed as his more vivacious apprentice.

"Why is it chasing us, Professor!?"

"Don't be silly--it can't be--!" The man hesitated as they turned a corner, hoping his point would be made once the wheel rolled straight into the forest surrounding the park. After all, inanimate objects didn't just turn on their own, much less give chase. Just as the two glanced back and began to slow their dash however, the ferris wheel did exactly the opposite of what he thought. Mysteriously changing direction, it continued to _chase_ them through the entire theme park. Luke screamed as he heard the sound of the giant wheel crushing things along the way. Layton frequently looked back to see how close the object was behind him, then back towards the boy who was a good yard ahead of him. Then, in one shocking moment, the man lost his footing and fell to the ground. He just narrowly escaped being crushed by the massive wooden contraption by rolling out of the way, but Luke, on the other hand...

"Luke!!" Layton shouted after stumbling to his feet. The boy looked back when he heard his name being called.

"Professor!!" By then there was no time to react. With no where else to run, Luke jumped into the lake ahead. Layton stood in horror as he watched the ferris wheel crash in after him.

"L-Luke..!"

In one heart-wrenching moment, the water from the grand wave filled the air like rain. Everything fell silent, including Layton's breath.

.

.

.

_"One thousand days with you... and I would never trade them for anything in the world."_


End file.
